Charlotte Apple
by Dementywhatsits
Summary: Story about a girl called Charlotte who befriends a young Teddy Lupin.


Chapter 1.

The day I got my Hogwarts letter was just an ordinary Tuesday. We were all sitting around the table, reading, eating or in my case, slyly texting Gwen. The doorbell rang, which was surprising, because it was only 8 in the morning. We all glanced up puzzled and looked over at Caleb. He was the youngest, so of course, he had to answer the door. With a sigh he stood up slowly and stomped down the hallway, with as much sound as his little legs could make.

We heard quiet mumbling, and then the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. By this time everyone had stopped eating, and Mum was frantically trying to make herself look a bit more presentable. The door opened and Caleb tottered in followed by a tall, long nosed woman. 'Which one of you is Charlotte Apple?' She said in a slightly Irish accent. 'That's Lottie' Caleb pointed with a chubby finger. She eyed me over quickly then her eyes turned turned to my Mother, 'And you are the parent of Charlotte?' Mum nodded, looking worriedly in my direction. The look in her eyes clearly meant 'what have you done now.' 'Who are you?' I questioned and then turning to mum, 'I swear mum I haven't done anything wrong in ages.'

The tall lady looked down at us sitting in our pyjamas, then over at Adele, Jacob and Caleb. They were staring at her like she was a fairy or something. When she finally spoke they all jumped and looked down at their porridge. 'My name is Larissa Sains and I am here to offer you a place in my school. Mrs Apple if I could speak to you and Charlotte in private?' 'Of course' Mum stood up a little too quickly, nearly knocking over her tea. Blushing she picked up Tilly, and motioned for us to follow her. I stood up tugging down my too small pyjama bottoms and, following Miss Sains and Mum down the hallway, closed the door behind me.

When we entered the living room Miss Sains turned to me and handed me an envelope. I turned it over. It was sealed with purple wax with the letter 'H' in the middle of a strange looking coat of arms. I looked up at Miss Sains and she smiled encouragingly. I ripped it open and two thick pieces of yellowly parchment fell out. Picking one up I unfolded it and began to read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Bryan Chimalis _

_Dear Miss Apple,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Larissa Sains_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I look up stunned. Witchcraft and Wizardry? I opened my mouth then closed it. Miss Sains smiled at me. Mum was also starting at Miss Sains with a blank look on her face. 'Is this supposed to be funny?' I could feel the anger bubbling with in me. What kind of stupid joke is this. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Not at all, I can assure you we are serious. We think you would be a great asset to the school and, of course, a brilliant witch.' Miss Sains is watching me closely waiting for my reaction. 'But Miss, witches aren't real?' I tail of into a whisper. When I was younger I was fascinated by witches, I would imagine flying around on a broomstick carrying spells at people who annoyed me. And here was a complete stranger telling me witches were real? I looked over to Mum who had gone a pale white colour and I quickly took Tilly out of her hands as she collapsed into an armchair. 'Mum do you know something about this? Is it... is it true?' Her eyes slowly looked up and focused on me, ' Yes, I think it is. Your father, I always thought there was something magical about him.' She whispered it, half to herself and half to me. My skin prickled. My father. Father. A word never mentioned in this house. You see I have a different father from Adele and Jacob and they have a different father from Caleb and Tilly. My mother falls in love very easily. Tilly and Caleb' s dad is still hanging around but it won't be for long.

Miss Sains looked very happy. She begins to explain about Hogwarts, other witches and wizards. Even the other people like me, families that didn't know wizards existed, and how well/badly they took the news. There was a long silence after she had finished. Mum was still sitting in the armchair twisting her bracelet around and around her wrist. It was a present from... I don't think she has ever said. I looked at her strangely and said, in a low whisper, 'I can go mum, can't I?' 'Of course you can!' She looked up at me showing her dimples. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Miss Sains, 'I want proof, that what you say is really real.' She nodded and pulled out a long narrow stick. She waved it, in the direction of our old coffee table. Suddenly the table was gone and in it's place stood a sheep. Mum and I both gasp and Tilly gurgled happily and stretched her short arms out towards the sheep. I stared at the sheep in amazement and, with a murmured word from Miss Sains, our old weathered coffee table was returned to it's usual, un-sheeplike state. 'I will pick you up tomorrow and we shall buy your things. Be ready at 8am sharp.' And with that she turned on the spot and vanished. I stood there and stared incredulously at the spot she had been standing in, just moments before.


End file.
